Frost Shock
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Ven had been frozen and tossed mercilessly off a cliff. Aqua had never stopped worrying. Pre-BBS release. Changed my username now so ignore the note at the bottom


_Well I decided to jump onto the Aqua/Ven bandwagon. Let's give it a shot._

_***_

Grimacing, Ven sat up, rubbing his sore muscles. Everything screamed for his attention, his aching arms, legs, and head. He felt stiff from head to toe. And cold. He leaned back and settled onto the pillow behind his head, remembering that terrible moment when he had been caught by Xehanort…

Helmet cracked as he struggled helplessly…

Frozen. And thrown off a mountain for good measure, and his Keyblade had-

His eyes widened. The Keyblade had snapped. Where was it? He tried to call it to his hand, but he didn't have the strength for it. He thought he was in Yen Sid's tower, he recognized the colors and designs. How had he…?

He tried to sit up, desperate to find his friends, and was rewarded with a spasm of icy shock through his tired body.

"You know, this'll only make it worse." A voice mused by the doorway.

Ven slumped dejectedly onto the bed, studying Terra as he approached.

"How…did-when…?" Ven stuttered in confusion. Terra smirked slightly, and then it faded from his face. Rubbing his eyes tiredly Terra sat on the end of Ven's bed.

"No one died."

Ven exhaled in relief. "Then…where's Aqua?"

Terra shrugged. "She'll be here in a bit. I've gotta go; glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

Every movement awoke a spasm of icy splinters in Ven's body. Even smiling hurt. "Fine." He lied.

Terra rolled his eyes, their depths held the faintest hint of amber. "You're lying. Healing is Aqua's job, magic user and what not…see you."

Terra walked away through the door, leaving Ven alone. Ven tried to call his Keyblade again, but the icy pricks were messing with his concentration. He felt _extremely _cold…

"You doing okay?" Aqua asked sympathetically, sitting next to him on the bed. He hadn't noticed her entry. She placed her hand, which felt really warm in comparison, on his forehead, frowning. "You're really cold."

Ven smiled weakly. "No wonder. What happened?"

"Just the biggest Blizzard spell ever to hit a person." Aqua said with a small smile, moving her hand to rest on his chest. Ven felt uncomfortable but he knew healing was Aqua's thing. She narrowed her eyes.

"You have a weaker pulse than you should." She told him. She lit a ball of fire beside them, but to Ven the heat was barely noticeable.

"Feel anything?"

"Barely." He answered truthfully. He saw the concern in her eyes deepen. "Er, I'm fine though. See?" He tried to stand up, since he hated seeing her that way, but his legs gave out from under him.

He felt her warm arms catch him, and he had to lean on her for support.

"Are you crazy? You just got bodily frozen, and you just thawed out an hour ago! Master Yen Sid had to work hard to save you."

She placed him back on the bed and sat beside him, moving her hands back to his chest. They glowed green with the healing spell she had summoned.

Ven scratched his head, trying to ignore how close Aqua was to him. "Well, how did we get back here?"

"The King. He intervened before things got too bad."

"We lost…didn't we?" Ven said dejectedly.

She paused, the light filtering for a moment. "Yeah." She said quietly. "King Mickey didn't, of course. But…" She swallowed, looking hard at him, eyes brimming with tears.

Ven looked at her, startled. He moved his hands to her shoulders, shaking her gently. "What's wrong?"

She hugged him tightly, surprising him, and she whispered, "What were you thinking? Attacking him like that!"

Ven hesitantly returned the hug. "I had no choice, we were fighting, remember? I thought I could get him from behind but…"

"It's _Xehanort_. He's like some kind of master, what were we…? We couldn't take him. I was so scared, when I saw you get caught by him…I thought he was going to squeeze your head until it-"

Ven felt something warm sink into his clothes. She was crying, the tears staining his shirt. He hugged her tighter, and then gently released her, staring directly into her eyes.

"Aqua. It'll take more than some ice to keep me away from you." The words left his lips before he could stop them, and he blushed, turning away.

She stared at him in surprise, and then wiped her tears away. Ven decided to add,

"I wasn't about to let you down. It wasn't the magic that brought me out of the ice; I just never stopped thinking of you."

She smiled then, and she went back to trying to cure him from some of the more painful ice clusters.

Ven realized he wasn't cold anymore, and he asked Aqua to snuff the little fire out. She did so without turning her head, then she looked at him almost shyly; a look from under her long lashes.

"Ven?"

"Yeah?" He replied, idly turning one of his rings around on his fingers.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Master Yen Sid and the King I guess. But whatever we do," He took her hands, looking at her with a crooked grin. "We'll face it together."

She smiled, hugging him again, and this time he returned the hug without hesitation. She then kissed him on the cheek, lightly, and blushing, turned around and studied the chain on her necklace.

Ven felt welcoming heat surge through him as he blushed too, and leaned back on his hands, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing?" Terra asked, sauntering back into the room.

Aqua and Ven both started, staring guiltily at him.

"I was just healing Ven. The spikes should be gone, just a nasty aftershock from the Blizzard." Aqua said, standing up.

"We should let him rest, Aqua. No buts, Ven!" Terra added, glaring at him. Aqua waved shyly and left with Terra, closing the door.

Ven leaned back into the bed, crossing his arms behind his head, grinning slightly and touching the spot where Aqua had kissed him. He sighed and closed his eyes. The whole ice thing was almost worth it.

***

_How was it? Good? Bad? Review! I'm not good at the romance genre, but this could be interpreted as a close friendship. The ice thing is overused but oh well. Also, I'm __**going to change my Username **__soon, so don't be alarmed if I'm on your favorite author list and I've seemed to have vanished._


End file.
